Chasing Moon Beams
by Moons Majesty
Summary: She lost her highschool luv. when she meets Mamour, will he help mend her heart, or only make things worse?
1. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not won Sailor Moon... but sometimes I dream  
that i'm an angel with the right to claim a wonderful Anime   
(such as Sailor Moon) as my own!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
words you may hear...  
  
demo - but  
Nani - what?  
Moishi Moishi - hello?  
baka - stupid/idiot  
Odango atama - dumpling/meatball head  
Kuso - shit  
Kami - god  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Names...  
  
Usagi - Serena  
Shingo - Sammy  
Motoki - Andrew  
Mamour - Darien  
Makoto - Lita  
Ami - Amy  
Minako - Mina  
Rei - Raye/Rae  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...." - talking  
'....' - thinking  
SOTS means 'Side Of The Story'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Chasing Moon Beams  
chapter 1: Heartbroken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tears were streaming down her pale, porcline skin. Her eyes   
looked bloodshot from her constant crying. 'How could she  
have done this to me? I thought she really loved me...' Usagi   
thought bitterly as she shed yet another batch of tears. A   
frightened red head stood behind Rei, holding tightly to her   
arm. Usagi weinced. Thats what Rei always wanted; someone   
constantly wanting her to protect them.  
  
Rei had beenUsagi's girlfirend for three and a half years. The   
only sad thing about this was that Serena actually thought   
Rei was happy with her. She never thought Rei would actually   
cheat on her, even if she didn't love her anymore. 'Demo, I guess   
I was wrong...' was yet another bitter thought from Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned to walk away from the temple, but as she neared   
the steps, some one grabbed hold of her arm. Usaig slowly  
looked over her shoulder to Rei, who was the one that had   
grabbed her. Usagi shut her eyes tightly, trying desperatly to   
keep her tears inside her eyelids, and not streaming down her   
face like they had been for the last five minutes or so. "Let go   
of my arm, Rei." Usagi warned through clenched teeth.   
  
nothing.  
  
'SLAP'  
  
Rei's hand; the one that had been like a vise grip on Usagi's  
arm, instinctavly flew to her now red cheek. Usagi had actually   
slapped her! "Usako! Please! I 've never seen her before in  
my life! Beleive me Usako!" Rei pleaded. Now it was her turn  
to cry. Usagi frowned at the Raven Haired Preistess that was   
now on her knees, sobing into her hands. Usagi straightened   
her shoulders and lifted her head as high as she could.  
  
"You have no right to call me 'Usako'. Please, never call me   
that again." Rei was now crying even harder. If that were   
possible. Minako was walking up the temple steps when   
she heard Usagi and Rei crying. 'uh oh..' she thought when   
she heard what Usagi told Rei. 'This must be serious..' As  
Minako reached the top step, her best friend and fearless  
(well, almost fearless) leader ran by in a rufh of blond streaks.  
She was gone. Minako looked over to where Rei knelt,   
still crying, with a bothersome looking red head hovering   
her like they were lovers. 'Oh no! Rei!' "You bitch!" Minako  
was so surprised when the red head looked up at her with   
a deep scowl on her face. She had voiced the last part of  
her thoughts! (a/n: how embarrassing!) Rei cried harder.  
Minako only shook her head and frowned. Rei was accepting  
the other girls comfort! She quickly turned herself around  
and ran back down the steps, looking for her loved leader  
and best friend...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tokyo Park~  
  
  
  
~Mamorus SOTS~  
  
"Only five more minutes...." he thought wearily as he made his   
seventh lap around Tokyo Park. It was early January so he was  
wearing one muscle shirt, two sweaters, a pair of blue jeans,   
running sneakers, and an extra jacket. He had a single towel   
thrown over his left shoulder and was actually getting out of breath.  
This was his second run for the day. Usually he would run three  
times a day every other day, but since it was so cold he decided   
that twice a day, every other day would be good for the winter.  
The wind blew harshly, almost knocking him over. Some one was   
crying. Not even the wind could hide the persons pittiful sobs.  
He decided to investigate. As he made his way around the jogging  
path, he passed a petite blond with her hair pulled up into two  
buns (one on each side of her head) and the rest falling down her  
back. Mamoru tried not to feel sorry for this girl but it was almost   
impossible. She was shivering from the cold, having only a simple  
t-shirt and a knee high skirt with school shoes. He walked up to   
her from behind and causiously asked her what was wrong.  
The blonds head shot up and stared at him with shock. Apparently,  
she thought she was alone in the park...  
"You are a stranger to me. Why should I tell you whats wrong?"  
Usagi snapped violently at the handsome raven haired stranger.  
'His hair is the same color as... 'hers'..' she thought bitterly.  
The man was shocked to say the least. He hadn't expected her   
snap at him like that.'But did you honestly expect her to cry on  
your shoulder and pour out her life story to you?' he asked   
himself mentally. Thats when he felt a small hand grab hold of his   
own. He looked down at the blond . "I'm sorry for snapping at  
you like that." she said in a child - like voice. My name is Usagi.  
Tskinou Usagi." she said more brightly than before. A small smile  
graced her lips. 'Kami.. she looks like an angel...' Mamoru   
thought. He also smiled. "It's ok.. do you mind if I call you 'Usagi-chan'?"  
He asked hesitantly. Her smile only brightened. "You can call  
me whatever you want!" "Oh, My name is Chiba Mamoru  
Soon, the two were locked in conversation. Neither noticed the  
tall blond with the red bow standing near the cherry blossom tree  
behind them. And boy! she was watching them like a hawk!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: Ok, I know that was pretty short.. but get over it! HAHA! j/k  
I will only be putting one chapter out each week, so i better have   
at least 5 reviews by this time next week!!  
See yah later!!!! 


	2. A New Friend

Disclaimer: You know whats cool? When I tell some one that  
I wish I owned Sailor Moon and they tell me to keep dreaming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
***Warning: I think I have a cuss word or two in here...  
words you may hear...  
  
demo - but  
Nani - what?  
Moishi Moishi - hello?  
baka - stupid/idiot  
Odango atama - dumpling/meatball head  
Kuso - shit  
Kami - god  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Names...  
  
Usagi - Serena  
Motoki - Andrew  
Mamour - Darien  
Makoto - Lita  
Ami - Amy  
Minako - Mina  
Rei - Raye/Rae  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok... I might have confused some people that know more Japanise   
than myself, but for the sake of my story, listen up..  
Usagi-chan, Mina-chan and Mamo-kun are nick names that they gave   
eachother. But Mamo-chan, Usa and Usako are used as 'pet names'   
between couples. get it? Hope so! :-p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"...." - talking  
'....' - thinking  
SOTS means 'Side Of The Story'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Chasing Moon Beams  
chapter 2: A New Friend  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Serenas SOTS~  
  
~Dear Diary  
It has been a week since I found out that Rei was cheating on me.   
And I have spent all of my new 'free time' with Minako and Mamoru.  
They are both really great. I was so surprised that Mamoru-kun  
didn't freak out when I told him that i had 'girlfriend'. Not many  
people would have been calm about that. And I know it was even   
a little akward for him when I talked about Rei.. But, I think he's   
completely over it now... probably 'cause i'm over it too.. Just   
yesterday I told him that I would start dating guys again. He smiled  
his cheezy, lopsided smile and said 'good for you, Usagi-chan.. good   
for you..'   
I even think Minako is less nervous around me than she was before.  
But thats probably because she had been my first crush. I think she's  
releived that she won't have to keep an eye on me to make sure i'm  
not checkin' her out anymore! lol.  
Well, I have a date with Mamo-kun and Mina-chan today! See ya  
lata! ~  
  
Usagi put down her ink pin and closed her diary, locking the lock   
and placing it back under her pillow. What a wonderful week she   
had... 'I sewar. Mamo-kun and Mina-chan are the best friends  
anyone could ask for. They cheered me right up when I broke up  
with Rei-san. It was like they had comforted me all their lives...'  
she thought absently as she picked an outfit out of her large walk-in  
closet. She stumbled across the t-shirt and skirt she had been   
wearing that fatefull day. It had been discarded on her closet floor  
and forgotten. She smiled as she remembered...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi was about to cry. Minako say this and ran from her hiding  
place to comfort her best friend. "What the hell did you do to   
make her cry?!?" Minako yelled at Mamoru. Mamoru's face held a   
look of shock. She turned to face Usagi. _Her_ face was more   
'shocked' than that Chiba Baka! 'What the hell is going on?!?' Minako   
asked herself as she looked from Mamoru to Usagi. Finally, Usagi  
began to talk. "H.. he cal...callled meeee" *WAAAAAAHH!!*  
Odangooo At-t-taaamaaaaaaa!!!!!" Minako's face was as readable  
as a blank peice of paper. "Let me get this straight.... you're crying  
because.. he called... you a dumpling head...?" Minako asked,   
making sure she had heard that right. "*sniff* Yess... *sniff*"  
Minako sweatdropped , stood there for a moment, then excused  
herself.  
"Usagi-chan, who was that?" Mamoru asked quietly. Usagi laughed  
"That was Minako! Isn't she funny?" Usagi asked innosently. Mamoru  
shook his head and laughed. "No, Usa-chan.. you're the funny one!"  
The both laughed and walked away..  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi grabbed a sheer, ice blue blouse and a long ice blue skirt to   
match, she also wore white sandles, pink eyeshaddow, clear lip gloss   
and a white shawl. She wanted to look her best for Mamoru today.  
'WAIT!! Did I just think that??? Kami, I'm loosing it.. I'm actually   
trying to get Mamo-kun with my looks!' Usagi shook her head slightly  
then returned to what she was doing. 'wait... what _was_ I doing...?'  
*ding dong* 'Kuso! Oh well... ' "Mom! I'm leaving! I'll be back for   
supper!!" Usagi called out as she ran down the srairs to answer the   
door. Of course, it was her Mamo-kun and Mina-chan!  
Mamoru jaw almost droped to the floor Minako quickly nudged him   
in his side then smiled at Usagi. "So, what are we doing today?" Mina-  
chan asked in her bubbly voice. Usa sighed and thought for a moment.  
"Well, why dont we go to a movie, then head over to the arcade?"   
she suggested happily. They all agreed and began the halk mile walk   
to the movie theater, all the while arguing about what movie to watch.  
  
~Two and a half hours later...~  
  
"That was such a cool movie!" Usagi.  
"Yeah, I almost cried when Data got blown up!" Minako.  
"Yeha, me too!" Usagi.  
"I can't beleive you two drug me into that movie! It was a total waist   
of money!" Two now angry blonds were cornering Mamoru. They   
were about to pounce on him when....  
"Hey Usa-chan, Mina-chan! There's some ice cream over there!!"   
Mamoru yelled quickly, pointing behind the two blonds. Immediatly   
they stopped and looked over their shoulders. Sure enough, the Ice   
cream truck was right behind them. The Girls squeeled with delight   
as they started to run for the truck. "Wait!" Mamoru calledout to   
them. "If you eat ice cream now, I wont pay for your ice cream at   
the rcade!" Minako and Usagi stopped dead in their tracks, turned   
around, and ran for the arcade that was just a few hundred feet away.  
  
~Five minutes later; at the arcade~  
  
"Oh common Mamo-kun! Please let me! Pretty please?" Usagi batted  
her eyelashed prettily and gave him a half smile. Mamoru gulped..   
still deciding if his brand new car could stand his Usa's test driving.  
'Wait... _MY_Usa? Where did that come from?' he asked himself  
wearily.   
"Mamo-kun? Are you there?" Mamoru snapped out of his little world  
and looked over to Mina-chan. nervously he asks, "uhh... Mina-chan?  
Where did Usagi-chan go?" Minako busrt out laughing.  
"YOUGAVEHERTHEKEYTOYOURCARANDTOLDHERSHECOULD-  
TAKEITFORASPIN!!!" she said in one short breath. Mamoru paled   
considerably.  
(she said.. 'you gave her the key to your car and told her she could take  
it for a spin!!!')  
Minko laughed some more. "I was joking Mamo-kun! She went to   
the bathroom!" The releived look on his face was priceless.  
*ding*(the bell on the door) "Yeah, I'm straight now.. being with Usagi  
really changed my view on dating other girls!" was heard from the door.  
Mamoru jaw tightened. 'How _dare_ she talk about Usa like that?'  
he thought as she walked up to Minako. "Hey Mina-chan! Watcha  
been up to? Long time no see, huh?" Rei asked as she sat next to Minako.  
Minako looked Rei up and down the looked away again. "Sorry, Hino-san,  
but I find it very rude to talk to an acquantance with so little formality."  
Minako stated stiffly. Rei was fuming. "Oh? So you're Usagi-baka's   
bitch now?!"   
"If you mean to ask if I am Usagi-chan's _girlfriend_ then-"  
"No she's not. _I'm_ Usako's _boyfriend_!" Mamoru finished for Minako.  
Rei's jaw dropped. "How the hell did she get a guy to go out with her?  
Expeciallysome one like you?!?" Rei demanded in a rage of fury.  
And thats when Usagi walked back to the bar. Mamoru immediatly  
grabbed Usagi by her waistand kissed her on the lips. And I'm not   
talking 'just a peck'.Usagi was shocked to say the least.When Mamoru  
was finished, he whispered 'Thats payback for snapping at me when we  
first met..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WOW! two chapters sooo close together! It's amazing! and wow,   
it's like... 8 in the morning and I haven't slept since I woke up Sunday   
morning at 6:30!!! AHH! I'm gunna look soooo ugly today!!!  
*pouts* 


	3. Theifs

OK, Here you go, chapter 3! If you find words that you  
don't know the meaning of, then go bact to chapter 1  
or 2. I have a small list of Japanise words and their  
meanings there.  
Now, On with the story!!!  
  
Alos, I would like to state that in this chapter will  
be things that you have never heard in Sailor Moon.  
Like 'The Gifted' I made them up. I will also change  
the 'Sailor Scouts' names.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei's SOTS:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Rei was as mad as she could ever be. Everyone that  
knew her, saw it; and wisely stayed away from the  
steaming pyro.  
  
'I can't beleive she did that to me! She kissed him  
like they were lovers! Didn't she see me standing  
right there? Hadn't she always said that she would  
always love me?!?'  
  
Rei fumed as she baracaded down the streets of Tokyo,  
croweded with mid-morning workers. Everyone seemed to  
be in a hurry to get somewhere..  
"Hey! Watch it!"  
"You baka onna!"  
"Watch where you're goin', bitch!"  
  
Rei never stopped. She had no reason to. 'If they had  
not have been in my way, then I would have never  
shoved them.' She thought to herself, making her feel  
better about pushing them out of her way.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Street ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey Mamo-kun! what we gunna do now??" Minako asked as  
the three friends walked down the street, going the  
opposite way that Rei had taken. People passed them  
by.  
  
Mamoru thought for a moment, 'hmm'ing as they walked.  
"Well, I guess we could go to the mall.." he said  
after a few moments of silence.   
  
As Minako and Usagi jumped with joy and hugged Mamorus  
neck, he silently wondered how he made friends with  
these two girls so easily.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors POV ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usgai was your average teen. Fun loving and  
spoiled.She was also 'Gifted' with the power of  
healing. Whenever someone was hurt, Usagi would put  
her hand on the wound and close her eyes. She didn't  
really have to close her evey for her power to work,  
to her, it just looked more impressive  
She loved to skip school and 'guy scope'. She had met  
Minako one day while on a shopping trip with her  
girlfriend, Rei..  
Rei was different. Almost dark... But Usagi had saw  
something in her. Something that was pure and honest.  
Rei, like herself, was a 'Gifted'. Rei's unusual  
'gift' was that of fire. When Rei got mad, all she  
would see was blazing red flames. Eventually, Rei  
figured out how to call the flames willingly to life  
from thin air..  
  
Minako was your average 'star-in-the-making'. Her  
drama class was her life before she met Usagi, who of  
course, showed her how to have fun. Without a director  
telling her what emotion to show for each scene. It  
was soon found out that Minako even had the 'Gifted'  
power. She had the magic of love on her side. But  
soon, Rei and Usagi found out that Minako knew about  
her power for a total of three years, thus giving her  
an advantage above them. Minako could actually mold  
her power into physical objects. Her favorite was  
hearts. she would throw them at what she called  
'youmas' or monsters. When she lived in england, she  
would fight alot of them... she even went as far as to  
create a discuise with her magic for herself when she  
fought. It was a pretty white bodysuite with a short  
orange skirt, an orange bow at her waist in the back  
and a blue bow on her chest that held together an  
orange Sailor Collar. To complete her discuise was an  
orange choker around her neck and a gold tiara with a  
Topaz stone in the middle, sitting centerly on her  
forehead  
  
Eventually, Rei and Usagi also mastered their magic  
like Minako did, and under Mina-chans training, they  
became known as The Gifted.  
  
All that was orange on Mina-chans outfit was red on  
Rei, with a purple bow at her chest. Usagi's outfit  
was a little different though. Her skirt and collar  
were blue while her choker and bows were red. Both Rei  
and Usagi's jewls in their tiaras were rubys; Rei had  
red spiked high healed shoes and Usagi had small knee  
high red boots.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to reality ~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
People stared; some laughed.  
Minako and Usagi practally drove poor Mamoru insane;  
Going from one store to the next non - stop for three  
and a half hours. Finally, Mamoru got them to take a  
break by offering to buy them supper at the mall.  
  
They were sitting and talking, heavy in a conversation  
about Rei. Mamoru had asked the dreaded question. "Why  
did you even date her in the first place?" Minako  
nudged him in the side but Usagi just laughed and said  
"Duhh! Because Minako was as straight as nail!" All  
three laughed.  
  
A blue haired girl bumped into Mamorus chair,  
appologized, then started to walk away. A tall  
brunette girl yelled and stopped the first girl. The  
first one looked scared...  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!? I saw you take that  
mans wallet! You little thief! Give it back to him  
now!" The second girl looked at the first with a  
peircing gaze. the second one lowered her head and  
turned to Mamoru. Slowly she handed him his wallet  
back. Mamoru grabbed the blue haired girls wrist; he  
was really mad. Not at the girl, but at himself for  
not noticing that he was being pick pocketed.  
  
Both Minako and Usagi were to engrossed in what Mamoru  
was doing to notice the brunette slink behind them. Or  
so the Brunette thought...   
  
With lightning fast reflexes, Usagi whipped around and  
grabbed the brunettes arm. Usagi smiled sweetly.  
"I knew you were gunna do that." she stated matter of  
factly.  
  
The brunettes face fell in shock. for the first time  
in five whole years, she had been caught red - handed.  
Usagi winked then asked "Would you two like some  
supper? It's on me." both girls acceped in the blink  
if an eye. Forty two minutes later, after Lita, the  
brunette and Amy, the blue haired girl, polished off  
their meals, Lita finally asked the one thing that  
bugged her the most  
"Usagi-san, how did you know that I was gunna take you  
and Minako-san's money?" she asked curiously. Usagi  
laughed. "I saw the way Amy-san looked at you, and you  
her. I figured, by the way she looked; yeah she did  
looked like a petty theif, but I could see something  
eles. It was like she was telling you that we had more  
money that Mamo-kun did..." 


End file.
